


Carols

by GabesBeanie



Series: Merry Christmas, Darlin' [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 25 Days of Christmas, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, carols, jesse singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabesBeanie/pseuds/GabesBeanie
Summary: 9/25 Days of Christmas || CarolsHanzo loves the taste of song on Jesse's lips.





	Carols

Hanzo stood bundled up for the cold in the wine aisle of his local liquor store. His eyes scanned over the different options, considering.

Jesse had invited him over to his apartment that evening, offering to cook them dinner and watch an old movie. They’d had to reschedule a few times around work—the bookstore was offering extended hours and Hanzo would have been a fool to turn them down.

Now they finally both had a free evening, and they were going to take advantage of it.

He picked up a bottle of red wine, recognizing the name as not overly cheap but not far out of his price range. Jesse hadn’t told him exactly what they would be having, but he hadn’t told Jesse he was bringing wine either, he just wanted to.

It wasn’t often he got to do things for others, bringing a bottle of wine was nothing.

Satisfied with his choice, he purchased the wine along a small shooter of bourbon for Jesse. Hanzo checked his phone for the time, knowing the bus would reach the stop near his home in about ten minutes if he’d timed it right. He made the short walk over, paper bag in his hands.

Once he was situated on the bus, he sent off a quick text.

                **Me** | _I am on my way_

                **Me** | _I should arrive in 20 minutes_

His phone quickly chimed with a response.

                **Jesse** | _Perfect timin’!_

                **Jesse** | _I’ll leave the door unlocked for ya, I’m 216_

It was followed by a slue of emoji that Hanzo couldn’t even begin to interpret, though they all seemed positive. He stuck his phone into his jacket pocket, surprised to feel a crinkle of something already in there. He pulled it out.

_Damn it, Genji._

He hastily shoved the roll of condoms back into his pocket, face flushed with an embarrassed rage. A note with a stupid drawing of his brother’s face stared back at him, cheerily reading: がんばって、兄者！

_Insufferable little…_ Hanzo sighed. At least he was supportive.

The sun was just starting to disappear for the evening when Hanzo arrived at his boyfriend’s apartment complex. The building was a tasteful beige with a muted red trim, the grounds were well cared for and Hanzo could hear the faint rumble of a hot tub not far from the main office.

It was much nicer than the apartments he and his brother lived in.

Scanning the numbers on the lower apartments, Hanzo took the nearest staircase to the upper level that led straight up to apartment 216.

He confirmed the number twice before giving the door a swift knock, hearing a faint, “Come on in!” from within. Remembering that Jesse had left the door unlocked for him, he tried the knob, finding it turned easily under his hand.

The apartment was warm, much warmer than the outside and glowing a soft yellow. Right inside the door was a shoe rack, and Hanzo recognized Jesse’s favored cowboy boots instantly. He removed his own boots at the door, quickly hanging up his jacket on the empty hook by Jesse’s own and locking the door behind him.

Securing the bag in his hands, he rounded the corner into the apartment proper, the sound of his boyfriend’s rumbling voice leading him into the kitchen.

Jesse stood in front of the stove, the scents of roasted vegetables and lemon wafting around him. He was swaying his hips to the songs coming from a set of small speakers on the countertop, singing along in a voice that sent a pleasant shiver down Hanzo’s spine.

_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire…_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose…_

Jesse stirred his concoction, adding a pinch of spices before turning around. He gave a lazy grin at seeing Hanzo standing across the small island counter. He turned down the stovetop, removing his creations from the heat before sashaying over to the other man.

_Yuletide carols being sung by a choir…_

He leaned into Hanzo’s space, singing along to the Christmas song with his deep baritone, his chest rumbling pleasantly with each word. The slight twang in his voice making it all the more endearing. Jesse rested his hands on Hanzo’s hips, giving him a chance to move away if he chose.

Hanzo stepped into him, wrapping his own arms around the other’s neck. They began to sway in the kitchen, Jesse crooning songs to him, the only interruption being the occasional soft kiss.

Hanzo couldn’t honestly remember the last time he felt so content.

Here, in this small, cozy apartment with a man who towered over him but never made him feel small. Wrapped in Jesse McCree’s arms and being made to feel king of the world. His heart started beating faster, and he tucked his head under Jesse’s chin to hide the stupid grin that took over his face.

It had been scant weeks since they had first met, he shouldn’t be this far gone for this man.

The light clicking of nails on linoleum was the only warning they had before Huckleberry let out a cheerful bark and butted her head into the backs of Hanzo’s knees. Hanzo pitched forward with a curse, overbalancing into Jesse’s chest and nearly sending them both backwards.

“Woah there!” Jesse quickly shuffled, catching them both before they could crash into the stove, his elbow landing in the saucepan. He turned a glare to his dog, “Miss Berry, where are your manners!”

Huckleberry just barked with delight, tail wagging.

Hanzo took his time removing himself from Jesse’s chest, loath to completely abandon the moment.  Jesse looked down at his elbow, shirtsleeve covered in a layer of white sauce. “Aw, shit, this is my nice plaid.”

“Allow me,” Hanzo said, quickly leading his boyfriend to the sink and grabbing a cloth.

“You don’t have to do that,” Jesse protested lightly. Hanzo fixed him with a look that said he wasn’t budging, and Jesse just sighed, showing him the soiled sleeve.

Hanzo cleaned up the mess, taking care to wipe every drop away. Jesse would still have to run it through the laundry, but at least it wouldn’t stain. Above him, Jesse chuckled.

“Guess ya like that song, huh?”

Hanzo glanced up, confused. It was only then that he realized that he’d been humming along with a music still playing through the apartment. He gave a thoughtful hum, releasing Jesse’s cleaned arm and gently tugging him down by the beard. “I like them better when you sing them.”

“Aw, shoot,” Jesse whined, not making eye contact. “The things you say. Getting’ me all flustered in my own home.”

Hanzo gave a satisfied chuckle and offered his boyfriend a slow kiss, enjoying the way Jesse seemed to melt against him. Delicious food and wine would have nothing on the taste of Jesse’s voice against his lips.

=x=x=x=

**Author's Note:**

>  **Translations | Click "Back" on Browser to Return**  
>  がんばって、兄者 = Do your best, big bro!
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote parts of this fic instead of doing homework. Yeah. I'm so sleepy! I'll read over this again in the morning to be sure it makes sense, but I wanted to post it so I wouldn't get too far behind!
> 
> Enjoy this soft moment with the boys! ;)
> 
> [Unedited.]
> 
> [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/S6S35W8B)


End file.
